


Bubblegum

by rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Series: Honey AU [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Child Byun Baekhyun, Condoms, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Parenthood, Slice of Life, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: “Baba, Baba! Look! I found these weird balloons that taste like fruits!”“Baby, give that to me. These balloons are just for adults, they're toxic to kids"





	Bubblegum

“Do you mind to explain me why do we have a 20-pack of tropical flavored condoms when all I asked you to buy was medication for the migraine?” Han knew Minseok was going to be reluctant of his purchase, but he didn't want it to be the first thing his husband asked him when he arrived.

Now it's a good time to ask, though. Baekhyun is now playing with the Nintendo Switch in the living room, so there's any chance he would interrupt his 'important’ conversation.

“Well, you see-”

“You better have a reason for this Lu Han” and Han does have one, indeed. Minseok is waiting for it, and Han wants to explain it to him, but he doesn't know how to begin “Don't tell me it was Sehun who gave you the idea, because I swear to God-”

“It wasn't him” Han assures “It's just- You never enjoy when we have to clean after sex” Minseok deadpans.  _ Wait to be subtle, his son could listen. _ “So I though it would be easier if we only just wore condoms, then we could throw them away and that's it, nothing to clean”

“I get that part, Han. But do they have to be flavored? We don't do that sort of things anymore!” Minseok hisses.

“Oh, that. Well, they were cheaper than the natural ones-”

“Why a 20-pack?!”

“They were cheaper...” Han mumbles.

“Oh, now we're deciding the course of our intimacy based in what costs you less money?”

“Minnie, it isn't like that!”

“How many times do you think we're having-?” Baekhyun pauses his game to go to the bathroom “Ehm~”

“As much as you want, Minnie”

“Lulu, I'm not that young anymore. If we're lucky, I just want to cuddle naked. Your son drains all my energy for something else...” Han pouts, but nods. He's exactly the same, anyway.

“We don't have to use them all the same day, or the same week Minnie. It's just to be prepared when you or I want to-” Minseok blushes, and shakes his head.

“Lalala!  I can't hear you!” Han rolls his eyes “Now, if you excuse me. I have a migraine, and I really, _really_ want to lock myself in our room and turn off the lights. Can you make dinner for Baek while I rest?” Han nods. He hates how his husband gets awful migraines when he spends a lot of time in warm places.

“Do you want me to turn off the heat, babe?” Minseok shakes his head again, slowly.

“That won't be necessary. I'll freeze our room” this time, Han deadpans. That will be a pain in the ass to clean later, and he knows Minseok is using it as revenge for buying something of that sort without consulting him.

“As you wish, Minnie” he still pecks his husband's lips.

 

Han thought everything was forgotten about the condoms, Minseok didn't told him anything else, other than making him clean their room the next day. Han wouldn't say anything, but it's always tiring to remove all the frost from their walls and furniture, even if he was using telekinesis in order to not freeze his fingers.

“Baba, Baba! Look!” Han raises his eyes from the screen of his laptop to look at his son, shocked. “I found these weird balloons that taste like fruits!” in his little hands, Baekhyun has a condom of each flavor and he can't stop licking the pink one. “This tastes so delicious, like bubblegum!”

“Where did you find this?!” Han is scandalised. He's sure he left them in the naughty drawer, the one locked with a key.

“In your bedroom, baba” Han wants to die. If Minseok finds out Baekhyun tasted condoms, he will kill him.

“Baby, give that to me. These balloons are just for adults, they're toxic to kids” Han doesn't know what else to tell him. Baekhyun gives the condoms to his baba, crying.

“Am I going to die, baba?” Han hugs his son, shaking his head.

“You're not going to die, honey. But you shouldn't take things for our room. Some of the things appa and I have are there for a reason” Baekhyun hugs his father tight “All I'm asking you is not to grab things of our room without permission, Baekkie. Would you do that for me?”

“Yes, baba” Baekhyun is better now, as well as Han.

“Now let's go, we have to make dinner before appa arrives-”

“I'm already here, Lu Han” Minseok looks at the entrance of the studio and gulps. His husband sounds serious.

“Oh... B-baby~ How long had you been there?”

“Enough” Han sighs “But let's discuss about the 'toxic’ things in our room later. I'm hungry” Baekhyun runs to kiss his appa on his cheek before he leaves the studio. “I'll let the shock of having to explain your son why we have flavored 'balloons’ be enough punishment for you, Han. Just because you seem to have finished with our problem of Baekhyun breaking into our room to grab stuff for his games”

“I'm sorr-”

“Don't be. I just say that I'm already excited to see if they're good enough to be tasty to our son, who is always throwing tantrums because of the flavor of the food” Minseok gives Han a smirk, before he leaves the studio too.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while coming back from work.  
> I never thought it was going to end like this, but I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Don't forget to tell me if you like it!  
> Thanks for reading ❤️


End file.
